


I told you

by nctdreammybubs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, i mean i tried to make it slightly angsty?, just a little, markhyuck, markhyuck makes me so soft urgh, nomin, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctdreammybubs/pseuds/nctdreammybubs
Summary: when the door closes, mark pulls his glasses off his face, leaning forward to plant his face into his hands. he lets out a shaky sigh, heart palpitating ever since the door had opened and the only boy he had ever loved strode into his office. tears begin to well up in his eyes and a stray tear manages to make its way down his face, but he wipes it away before his feelings can get the better of him. another sigh escapes his lips before he turns his attention back to his laptop.//mark lee and lee donghyuck meet again 2 years later, but this time as ceo and secretary.and mark had always known he was going to marry donghyuck.





	I told you

**Author's Note:**

> i got this random inspiration to write so i ended up writing from 1am to 5am :" might have lots of mistakes because i was so brain fried and the ending was kinda rushed cos i didn't know how to end it but yea:" and i have no idea whats supposed to be said in some parts of the story so pls forgive me :" sorry if it disappoints but i hope you like it! :))

**present**

the door opens with a soft click, and the sound of steady footsteps resonate through the room. another pile of papers land on mark’s table, and he looks up from the screen of his laptop at his secretary. 

“you have a meeting at 1.30pm with mr wong, 3.30pm with...” donghyuck goes on and on about a schedule that mark really couldn’t care less about and nothing goes into his head, really, not when he looks up at the boy he’s loved all his life. 

“and dinner with ms mina at 7.30. i’ll be going back to my desk now,” donghyuck finishes, looking up from the notepad in his palm, face so void of emotion it scares mark. 

“ok thank you, donghyuck. you may leave,” mark barely manages to breathe out, voice thankfully steady. the younger bows, before turning to leave without another word. 

when the door closes, mark pulls his glasses off his face, leaning forward to plant his face into his hands. he lets out a shaky sigh, heart palpitating ever since the door had opened and the only boy he had ever loved strode into his office. tears begin to well up in his eyes and a stray tear manages to make its way down his face, but he wipes it away before his feelings get the better of him. another sigh escapes his lips before he turns his attention back to his laptop.

-

**past**

“hyuck i’m back!”

20 year old mark lee literally sprints back to their shared apartment, excited to spend the night with his boyfriend. 

“i’m in the kitchen!” donghyuck literally shouts from the kitchen and mark winces because god donghyuck is so loud. but he can’t help the smile that tugs on the edges of his lips, a warm feeling spreading through his entire being as he walks into the kitchen to see the love of his life making kimchi fried rice (which smells like heaven), wearing an apron that mark thinks makes him look even more adorable than he already is. 

like a housewife. 

he walks over to the younger, snaking his arms around donghyuck’s waist, causing said male to jump a little. 

“mark lee! don’t do that,” donghyuck nags, but mark doesn’t miss the blooming grin on his face. he presses a soft kiss to the side of the younger’s forehead, relishing in the smell of the younger’s shampoo. he releases a blissful sigh. 

“is this what i’m gonna be coming home to in the future?” he whispers, nuzzling his head into the younger’s soft hair. the latter leans back into the older’s touch instinctively. 

“hey, who said i was gonna marry you?” donghyuck teases, turning off the gas as he adds the finishing touches to his food. 

“are you not?” donghyuck doesn’t have to see the pout on mark’s face to know that he’s pouting, pulling on that kicked puppy mask. and he’s proven right when he turns around in his boyfriend’s arms to come face to face with an utterly, disgustingly adorable and endearing puppy who looks too playful to be genuinely upset. 

“what do you think?” donghyuck rolls his eyes, leaning up to capture mark’s lips in his. a smile makes it’s way onto mark’s lips, which causes one to make its way onto donghyuck’s as well, heart swelling at the feeling of being kissed while wrapped in the arms of his safe haven. 

they break apart when donghyuck starts getting a little breathless, whimpering softly against the older’s lips. donghyuck leaves one last peck on the older’s lips, before turning his attention back to the food. 

“let’s have dinner!”

“but you’re my dinner!”

“urgh shut up mark lee you either eat this or we’re not getting married.”

“yes sir!”

-

**present**

_beep beep_

donghyuck wakes up to the sound of his alarm blasting right into his ear and urgh he just wants to throw that god damned phone away and maybe throw himself away at the same time. 

he sits up, a sigh escaping his lips as he closes his eyes while running his fingers through his hair. 

“another one of those memories...” donghyuck can’t help the way his chest tightens and he feels like he can barely breathe, not when those memories were suffocating him.

the door to his bedroom opens and jaemin trudges in, an annoyed, half asleep look on his face. he’s about to tell the other to “turn the alarm the fuck off” until he sees the pained expression on donghyuck’s face. his gaze softens and he slowly makes his way over to donghyuck, wrapping his arms around him. 

“...again?”

he doesn’t need to receive an answer when he feels donghyuck’s shoulders begin to shake, and soft but still audible sobs begin to escape the latter’s lips. 

“i miss him so much.”

after donghyuck apologises for being a mess at 6am in the morning again, jaemin only shakes his head pitifully at the other before leaning in to leave a sweet peck on his forehead. jaemin always knew how to make donghyuck feel better. 

so when donghyuck finally manages to drag himself out of bed to get ready for work, he decides that today is another day worth living for na jaemin.

no he wasn’t in love with jaemin, the other was already engaged to jeno, donghyuck’s other best friend. jaemin had been there for him through everything, for all the good times and bad times. donghyuck searches his memories and there almost isn’t a single one that doesn’t involve jaemin. 

the gut wrenching feeling only returns when he’s stood outside his boss’ office. 

heaven must have thought “wow, let’s make lee donghyuck’s life worse!” because after a good 2 years of not seeing the older, donghyuck now has to work under mark lee, as his secretary. 

he takes a deep breath before heading in.

he tries not to mess up, to sound indifferent, to sound like nothing has happened, and that everything has changed because now, lee donghyuck and mark lee were strangers. they were boss and subordinate. he tries to keep his face void of emotions even though a thousand said emotions are coursing through his veins, heart threatening to burst at how fast it’s beating, tears almost welling up in his eyes.

he knows mark’s staring, and he knows it shouldn’t boher him as much as it actually does, so he doesn’t show it. he continues reading off the crumpled pieces of paper in his palm from gripping the notepad too tight. when he finishes, he looks up, about to leave and mark calls him _donghyuck_ , and he almost wants to burst out wailing. but he doesn’t let his emotions get the better of him because 21 year old hyuck is way more mature and he doesn’t let his feelings get to his head. 

so all he does is bow before he leaves the room. and then a single tear drops as the door closes behind him. 

-

**past**

“babe-what are you looking at?” mark stops when donghyuck stops all of a sudden. he peers over the younger’s shoulder to see that he’s looking at rings. engagement rings to be exact. 

“do you want one?” donghyuck jumps a little as he’s broken out of his daze when mark’s lips are right next to his ear and he blushes a deep red when he feels the older’s breath fanning it.

donghyuck bites his lip, but he nods, and he looks up to see mark’s eyes, filled with determination. 

“i’ll get one for you.”

donghyuck scoffs playfully. 

“mark lee, we’re both broke university students. care to enlighten me on how you’re gonna get us rings?”

“not now, hyuck. but eventually,” mark turns to look at the younger and donghyuck almost melts because all he sees in the older’s eyes are _love, love, and love_. 

“one day i’ll get us a matching pair with my own money, not my dad’s.”

-

**present**

“mark?” mina raises an eyebrow, waving her palm in front of the dazed male’s face. he snaps out of his trance, sending a sheepish and apologetic smile her way. 

“sorry. i was...thinking.” 

mark would say reminiscing, but that makes things too obvious.

“about donghyuck?”

or maybe he was just always obvious when it came to donghyuck. 

he lets out a resigned sigh and nods his head. mina only shakes her head pitifully before taking a sip of her wine. 

“what were you thinking about?” 

mark remains silent. he’s thinking about many things actually. the possibilities, what he could’ve had, his future, donghyuck’s laughter that he misses so much he’d give up everything to hear again, the way his face scrunches up with affection when he’s cuddled up against mark’s side, the whimpers he let out when their make out sessions get too heated up, the way - _oh_.

he looks up at mina, tears glistening in his eyes and a bittersweet smile on his lips.

“just donghyuck.”

-

**past**

“mark what do you think about marriage?” 

mark’s head snaps at the speed of light from his book to his parents, head almost feeling lightheaded from how fast he’d turned his head.

“what?” he splutters, wondering if he’d heard wrong. 

“marriage? getting married?” his father raises an eyebrow.

“i mean yes i heard you the first time. i was just wondering whats with the sudden question?”

his parents exchange a look.

“we were just thinking you might need someone to help you manage the company when you take over after you graduate,” his mother explains, moving over to take a seat next to him.

before he can reply though, he has a bunch of pictures shoved into his lap.

“so, which of these girls catch your eye?”

mark tries to deny, really. he’s really tried. but he’s mark lee. his parents’ good, obedient son who never questions their actions.

and so he finds himself on a blind date with some girl called mina. his mother is sat next to him trying to promote mina’s good qualities, but all he can think about is how guilty he feels sitting in that damned cafe while donghyuck’s waiting for him back at their apartment.

mina’s nice, genuinely. when mark explains that he doesn’t really want to get married, and that he has a boyfriend who he actually plans to marry in the future, mina nods understandingly. her eyes light up whenever mark mentions donghyuck and he spends their entire date telling her about his boyfriend who he thinks is a literal angel. 

but business is business. 

mark doesn’t know how to tell his parents no, so he ends up “dating” mina. its a secret alliance, one that wasn’t meant to be broadcasted to the world.

but when mark graduates at 23 years old and takes over his father’s company, he realises that his schedule is so packed he hadn’t gone back to their shared apartment for an entire week. 

when he opens the door to their shared apartment only to see donghyuck on the couch, head lolled to the side because he most probably fell asleep while waiting for the older again. 

his heart wrenches at the sight of his baby sleeping in what might be the most uncomfortable position ever, and it’s all his fault.

donghyuck jolts awake when the door slams shut behind mark because he’d been so absorbed in staring at the former he’d forgotten all about being quiet when someone was asleep. 

the younger sends him a lazy smile before pulling himself off the couch over to where the older is stood frozen, throwing his arms around him. 

“i missed you,” donghyuck breathes into his neck and mark instinctively wraps his arms around the younger’s waist. he breathes in, wanting to imprint the younger’s smell to memory if that was even possible. 

“i missed you too.” 

they stand in silence, cherishing their time together. mark pulls apart to stare into the younger’s hazy eyes before he leans in to place his lips on top of donghyuck’s. it starts off slow, just the casual slotting of lips together until mark slips his tongue into the younger’s mouth and it elicits a moan that sends shivers running down mark’s spine. it urges him to go faster, go harder, to drown himself in all of donghyuck because god, he loves this boy so much. 

donghyuck kisses back with the same amount of fervour, hands balling at mark’s white dress shirt. mark breaks apart to pick the younger up in his arms, who wraps his legs instinctively around the older’s waist. 

donghyuck nuzzles his nose into the older’s neck as they make their way into their shared bedroom. mark kicks the door with the back of his foot, and the door shuts with a soft click behind them.

he gently lays donghyuck down onto the bed, their lips still attached. he removes his hands for a moment to shrug off his jacket, tugging at his tie before pulling it off. donghyuck fumbles with the buttons of mark’s shirt as the older runs his fingers down the tanned male’s sides, relishing in the feeling of smooth skin under his finger tips. he leans forward to leave a mark on the younger’s collarbone just as the last button is popped open, causing a gasp to leave donghyuck’s lips. 

mark leans back to take in the sight of the male underneath him, face flushed, hair messy, red and swollen lips wet with spit. 

“so beautiful,” mark mutters under his breath, leaning in to capture donghyuck’s lips again with his. 

“shirt off,” donghyuck whines against his lips, and mark chuckles before slipping his shirt off. a groan escapes his lips when donghyuck runs his fingers across his defined abs, sending chills up mark’s spine. 

“mark, want you, please,” donghyuck pants, gasping whenever mark paused the movement of his hands to grind his hips down against the writhing male underneath him. 

donghyuck latches a hand onto mark’s nape, pulling the older as the other runs down the older’s broad back, and he feels bliss course through his veins as he feels the smooth skin under his finger tips. 

“baby are you sure?” mark pauses, cupping donghyuck’s face in between his palms, who only whines and pouts before grinding back up against the older, eliciting a loud groan from him.

“yes. please mark i want you,” he whimpers, “so bad.”

mark lets out a low growl as his blood begins to rush southwards. he _felt_ those words more than he heard them. 

“your wish is my command,” he whispers lovingly into donghyuck’s open lips before pressing his own against the younger’s. 

when donghyuck wakes up the next morning, he’s pressed up against mark’s naked chest, the older’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. he glances up to see that the older is still asleep, and he takes the opportunity to stare. 

he hadn’t seen mark in so long and god he was about to go insane. he reaches up with a finger to trace the older’s jaw and then to his lips. he drags his finger across the little stubble mark has, heart swelling at how incredibly domestic everything was. mark begins to stir and he wakes up to the sun smiling at him, face filled with pure bliss, glowing. 

“morning, love,” donghyuck’s sweet voice resonates throughout the room and mark never wants to leave.

“morning, hyuck.” 

he leans forward to press his lips against the younger’s forehead, lips lingering for a few seconds.

but all good times have to come to an end, and he realises that he has a meeting in 2 hours. 

“shit, i have a meeting in 2 hours,” he carefully sits up, pulling donghyuck up as well, but he doesn’t make any move to leave the bed. 

“you should go get ready,” donghyuck mutters as he’s wrapped up in mark’s arms, sat between his legs. mark has his chin rested on the top of his head. 

“i don’t wanna,” mark grumbles, tightening his hold around the younger.

“love, come on.”

mark groans. 

“fine,” he mumbles before standing up, slotting his hands underneath donghyuck to pick the younger up as they make their way to the bathroom. 

mark comes out of the shower first because he has to get ready and just as he’s pushing his hair back with a ridiculous amount of gel, donghyuck comes out of the bathroom in only mark’s oversized tshirt and boxers.

 _oh_. and he’s limping. 

“fuck you look so gorgeous,” mark mumbles as he strides over to the younger. 

“stop tempting me,” mark bites his lip as he comes to a stop in front of donghyuck who’s leaning against the wall for support, blushing a deep red. he leans in to kiss donghyuck, snaking his arms around the younger’s thin waist. 

“mm mark you have work,” donghyuck mumbles between kisses. 

“can’t i just miss it?” mark asks no one in particular. he sighs, sucking on donghyuck’s bottom lip one last time before he pulls away. he knows better than anyone else that he can’t miss it. 

“you can’t. now go to work like the good boy you are okay?” donghyuck ruffles his hair, leaning in to peck his cheeks. 

“i’ll see you soon?” donghyuck asks hopefully as he escorts mark to the door even though he insists that donghyuck should be resting in bed. 

_“i’m just sore mark, not disabled.”_

mark hums, leaning in to leave one last kiss on his lips. he rests his palm against donghyuck’s cheek, who nuzzles further into his touch. he rubs his thumb affectionately against the younger’s cheek, eyes never leaving his face.

“soon.”

-

**present**

mark wakes up to a pounding headache, and he vaguely remembers crying his heart out to his johnny hyung the previous night, sobbing about how much he misses donghyuck. 

he looks over at the clock and he realises he’s already late for work. 

“fuck,” he mutters to himself, forcing himself off the couch before making his way over to the bathroom.

he barely has time for a quick shower before pulling on his dress shirt and blazer before heading out his front door. 

when he’s headed to his office, he walks past donghyuck’s desk, which is empty. he pauses to look at renjun, his other secretary.

“renjun, where’s donghyuck?”

“he’s in the toilet.”

mark nods, before continuing on his way to his office. 

when he opens the door, he wants nothing more than to jump right out of the open window seeing the huge stack of papers awaiting his approval on his desk. 

he’s finally halfway through the stack at about 3pm in the afternoon. he glances at the clock and he decides to take a short nap before he goes insane from staring at all the numbers and words.

-

**past**

after that night, mark begins to see donghyuck less and less, and mina, more and more. business is improving, which is good, but equates to him having less time for donghyuck. 

the door to his office opens. 

“wanna grab lunch?” mina pokes her head in. 

mina had become a close friend of his, always listening to his rants about how he didn’t have enough time for donghyuck, and how bad he felt for never being there for donghyuck when the younger needed him.

“it’s fine i’m sure he’ll understand,” mina mumbles amidst chewing her food. its the first time mark’s been out of his office for a month ever since their partnership had started. 

a month. that was how long he hadn’t seen donghyuck. 

his thoughts are shattered when suddenly he’s blinded by flashing lights and a recorder shoved right up to his face. 

“mr mark lee are you and ms kang mina on a date?” 

to say he was shocked, was an understatement. he quickly gathers his senses and bows before standing up to leave with mina doing the same. 

the news spreads like wildfire. its on the newspapers, on instagram, twitter, naver, everything. 

_mark lee, heir of lee corporations and kang mina of the kang company?!_

mark bites his nails, wanting nothing more than to just leave his office and to return to the safety of his shared apartment with donghyuck. but he can’t risk the reporters following him in broad daylight. so he waits until midnight, and he slips out the back door in renjun’s car.

he punches in the all too familiar code which had begun to feel unfamiliar after having been away for so long, and the door opens in a swift motion. 

“hyuck?” he calls into the apartment, but there’s no reply. 

the lights are off save for the light in the living room. the tv is off and his panicking heart begins to calm when he bears the familiar sound of snoring coming from the couch. 

it’s only then that mark notices that there are flower petals across the floor, balloons and polaroid pictures hung up, burnt out candles in the back. 

mark whips out his phone.

24 may. their anniversary.

he bites his lips, resisting the urge to cry when he realises he’d forgotten their anniversary amidst all his busy schedules. 

donghyuck’s laying with his cheek against the table, eyes shut. his phone is turned on next to his head, and the title of the news donghyuck was reading glares at him. a picture of him and mina at lunch was on the younger’s phone screen. 

he moves closer only to realise that there are dried tear streaks on the younger’s face. the aching in his heart intensifies because it doesn’t take a genius to put two and two together and realise that he’s the reason why donghyuck had been crying. he’s the reason for donghyuck’s tears.

donghyuck stirs in his sleep, and his eyes flutter open to take in the sight of mark before him.

mark prepares himself for the shouting, for the screaming, for the heartbreak that’s about to ensue. but what he isn’t prepared for is the smile that spreads across donghyuck’s face and the way his eyes light up when he sees mark. 

“you’re back.”

the sobs finally escape mark’s lips as he falls to his knees next to donghyuck, who sits up, a worried expression on his face. 

“what’s wrong love?” 

“don’t call me that, please. i don’t deserve to be treated with this much love and care,” mark splutters, jumbling up his words as they get mixed up with his tears. he sniffs, taking quick short breaths as the tears continue running down his face. 

donghyuck’s gaze softens, and he takes the older’s face in his palms.

“what do you mean you don’t deserve it? i love you, and it’s my job as your boyfriend to love and to care for you,” donghyuck whispers, rubbing the older’s cheeks affectionately. 

“no, no, no, _no_ ,” mark shakes his head. 

“i don’t deserve you donghyuck. i haven’t seen you for a month and this is how we end up greeting each other. i’ve never given you anything and all i’ve ever done is take. i take all the love you have for me and give none in return.”

“mark lee. you listen to me. i don’t need you to give me anything, just let me love you-“

“no donghyuck that’s not how relationships work. you deserve better. you deserve more than someone who barely ever has time to see you, better than a boyfriend who hasn’t come to see you in a month even though we live in the same apartment, a person who can be there for you when you need them,” mark finally looks up at donghyuck, and his heart shatters into a million pieces at the heartbroken look and the tears running down donghyuck’s face. 

“no, love, you don’t get to decide what’s best for me because all i need is you, so don’t you dare say what i think you’re going to say,” donghyuck tries to sound resolute, but his voice is shaking, and his hands are shaking too.

“let’s break up,” mark whispers, hiccuping as the tears stream down endlessly. 

“no. no, i _refuse_ to-“ donghyuck’s seething because fuck he didn’t wait this long just for a breakup to happen.

“please hyuck,” mark almost begs, his voice quietening to a whisper at the end, “for me.”

donghyuck doesn’t say anything, eyes lowered to his lap. mark noticed the tears dripping down, wetting his jeans. even though its literally midnight, mark wonders how donghyuck still looks beautiful, unreal, ethereal even with tear drops dropping onto his lap. 

when donghyuck looks up again, he immediately moves forward to capture mark’s lips in a kiss. 

its unlike any of their other kisses, this one full of desperation, broken promises, sobs and salty tears. mark whimpers when donghyuck licks his lips, allowing the younger’s tongue to enter. more tears spring to his eyes when a choked sob leaves donghyuck’s lips and he figures it’d be fine to give in just one last time. 

mark lets his arms snake around the younger’s waist, pulling him closer till donghyuck’s sitting in his lap. donghyuck reaches up to loop his arms around mark’s neck, pushing fervently against the older. there’s a lot of teeth clashing, lip biting, and soft whimpering when they think the other won’t notice. mark’s heart clenches at the thought that this beautiful, ethereal human wouldn’t be his anymore, and he breaks apart to let another sob escape his lips. 

when he looks up at donghyuck, there’s an unreadable expression on the younger’s face as the tears continue free falling down. donghyuck slowly lifts himself off the older’s lap. his knees are weak and he almost falls when he stands up but mark catches him before he’s anywhere near to falling to the ground. 

another crack makes its way down mark’s already broken heart when donghyuck stretches an arm outwards weakly against the older’s chest. 

“go,” donghyuck whispers, eyes looking to the ground.

“hyuck i’m sorry,” mark’s heart begins to tighten to a point where he feels like he’s suffocating. everything’s getting unbearable and he really can’t take this anymore. 

“don’t call me hyuck. you lost the right to do that the moment you decided  
to give up on us even though i’d never, ever,” he pokes mark’s chest harshly once, “thought of it,” twice, “at all this entire month,” a third time, as he spits out the words. 

“not even when i prepared all this today for you only to see this on the internet. and the first thing you’re going to do after not seeing me for a month is break up with me? on our anniversary?” donghyuck’s voice cracks towards the end, and mark’s already shattered heart breaks further into tiny shards, cutting his insides and fuck, it hurts so much to destroy his everything. 

“i’m sorry, i’m sorry, i’m sorry,” mark finds himself repeating, shoulders shaking, unable to say anything more because he doesn’t have an excuse. 

“save it,” donghyuck lets out a shaky breath, pulling himself to his feet. his legs are weak and he almost falls, and mark already has his arms outstretched around donghyuck’s waist, but donghyuck slaps his hands away. mark recoils in shock and hurt, and even donghyuck freezes at his own actions.

but he doesn’t say anything else before slowly making his way over to their shared bedroom, locking the door behind him. 

mark finds himself kneeling on the floor, tears streaming endlessly down his cheeks as he takes in the fact that he’d disappointed donghyuck. he’d done something selfish once again. he’d given up on them.

-

**present**

mark wakes up with tears at the corners of his eyes and when he raises his fingers to his cheeks, he realises that they’re wet. 

his head is still pounding, and he looks up to realise that it’s already dark out. then he realises that his blazer is draped over his shoulder’s, a few tablets of aspirin in front of him with a bottle of water. he peers out of his office to see that the light above donghyuck’s desk was still on, indicating that the younger was still in the office. 

his heart aches at the thought of donghyuck coming in to place the aspirin and water on his table, and to drape his blazer over his shoulders. he swallows the pills with the water and figures the least he can do is say thanks to the younger. 

but what he doesn’t expect to see is donghyuck sleeping soundly at his desk, face looking the most peaceful he’s been for the past 2 months he’d been working for mark. 

mark kneels down next to him so that he comes face to face with donghyuck. before mark knows it, his hand is making its way towards the younger’s face, and he has his palm resting against donghyuck’s cheek. out of what mark thinks should be reflex, donghyuck nuzzles into his palm and to put it simply, mark wants to cry.

donghyuck had changed alot in the past 2 years. he was skinnier, was eating lesser from what mark saw during lunch time, was quieter, and he had dyed his previously red hair a soft brown now. but beneath it all, donghyuck’s still his donghyuck from 2 years ago. still the boy he loved with his entire being. 

donghyuck stirs in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing before he wakes up only to jolt away from mark’s touch. 

“w-wh-“

“i’m sorry donghyuck,” mark blurts out as tears pool in his eyes. the emotions are surging upwards, threatening to erupt. 

“i’m sorry for being so fucking selfish. i only thought about what i felt, and not how you felt. all i cared about was the fact that i’d neglected you so much and that i didn’t deserve you at all and i didn’t bother to listen to your side of the story, and i only realised it after the damage was done and i’m so fucking sorry i messed everything up i-i,” mark hiccups, “i love you so goddamn much it hurts. i loved you and i still love you. it hurts so bad i want to rip my heart out of my chest and i want to die. i couldn’t live without you, was never alive anymore the moment you left me there in our living room when i realised that you were the only thing making life worth living and i-i just went and screwed everything up like that and i get it if you don’t feel the same way anymore-“

mark is cut off by a familiar pair of soft lips pressing against his, and his eyes widen in shock. it was as if donghyuck was channeling all his emotions through the kiss, and mark felt it. he kisses back fervently, cupping donghyuck’s cheeks with his palms as the other wraps his arms around the older’s neck, eyes shutting naturally to let the tears fall. 

once again tears are getting mixed with their kisses, tongues salty with them. but this time, they’re happy tears, and both of their hearts begin to pick up in pace as the kiss gets heated. 

donghyuck pulls apart first, a whimper leaving his lips when he sees the string of saliva connecting their swollen with spit lips. he rests his forehead against the older’s, both of them panting heavily. 

“i never stopped loving you too,” donghyuck mutters, carding his fingers through the older’s jet black hair. 

they spend the rest of the night, whispering sweet nothings and soft apologies into each other’s ears as they caught up on lost time.

when renjun walks into the office the next day to see his boss and his fellow secretary cuddling in the former’s office, he doesn’t say anything about it, just lowers the blinds to protect their privacy. 

-

**1 year later**

“mark lee where are you taking me?” donghyuck giggles as mark frantically pushes him in several directions, unsure of where to go. 

“uh, uhm, we’re almost there, ah! okay here we are,” he stops and takes the blindfold off of donghyuck. donghyuck gasps at the sight before him. 

theres a picnic mat with all sorts of food donghyuck is pretty sure mark didn’t prepare himself.

“mark this is-“ he turns around to gasp only to freeze. mark’s on one knee and he has a box out and - _oh_.

“lee donghyuck, i knew i was going to marry you the first day i met you. you were the one who stood by me and trusted me even though every single thing was pointing against me. you taught me what love was, what selflessness was, and most importantly you taught me how to love. i love you lee donghyuck. will you marry me?” mark finishes and donghyuck almost coos at how nervous his boyfriend-oh wait now fiancé looks. 

“what do you think?” donghyuck teases, pulling mark to his feet.

“i think yes,” mark whispers to himself, a smile blooming on his face as he slides the ring onto donghyuck’s ring finger, and a similarly blissful smile tugs on the edges of donghyuck’s lips. 

the latter pulls him into a kiss, closing the space in between them.

_snap_

“jaem!” donghyuck’s ears perk up at the sound of what sounds just like jeno’s voice. he pulls away from mark, causing the older to whine as he chases donghyuck’s lips, eliciting a laugh from the younger. 

“na jaemin you have 3 seconds to step out of whatever bush you’re in,” donghyuck threatens, and mark pulls him into his side, hand resting on the younger’s hip.

“uhm, hi?” jaemin steps out from the bush behind them, leaves stuck all over his hair and clothes, with a camera in his hands. jeno follows in his boyfriend’s steps, stepping out of the same bush with an annoyed expression on his face, eyebrows furrowed and all. 

“jaem you ruined their moment!” 

“i’m sorry!”

donghyuck raises an eyebrow at the couple arguing before him before he looks over at mark only to flush because the older’s staring at him like he’s the only thing that matters. 

“stop staring at me like that,” he mumbles and mark chuckles, tightening his grip on the younger’s waist.

“like what, love?” the endearment makes donghyuck blush a deeper shade of red even though he’d always used it with mark. 

“like...like i’m your everything...”

a laughter erupts from mark’s chest. 

“but baby, you _are_ my everything. you’re my world, my one and only, my love, my baby, my pup-“

“okay stop, that’s enough,” donghyuck sputters, leaning forward place his hand over mark’s mouth to shut him up.

“i lub mu,” mark whispers against donghyuck’s palm, and donghyuck feels the older smiling against his skin. 

“i love you too,” donghyuck smiles sheepishly.

“aw look at them they’re so cute!” jaemin squeals, slapping violently agains jeno’s arm, earning the attention of the couple. 

jeno facepalms, and jaemin at least has the decency to look apologetic and embarrassed. 

“i’m sorry?” 

“now you have 3 seconds to run.”

“shit, gotta go. bye mark!”

“bye! remember to send me the photos!”

donghyuck scoffs at the betrayal, punching mark’s chest lightly.

-

when mark introduces donghyuck to his parents as his fiancé, mark’s mother beams, enveloping both boys in a warm hug while mark’s father stands behind, a proud grin on his face. 

“we’re glad you’re finally making choices for your own happiness and not for us, not for the company,” is what mark’s father says when they’re all sat at the dinner table.

its the smile on his parents’ faces and the blinding toothy grin in donghyuck’s lips as he chatters happily away with the older’s parents that makes mark proud of his own choices, makes mark feel like what he has with them is more than enough.

-

a few hours later when they’re laying in the comfort and safety of their own bed cuddling, mark leans in to press a soft kiss to the younger’s forehead, nose buried in donghyuck's hair.

“i told you i was going to marry you.”

donghyuck only rolls his eyes playfully before pulling the older down by his nape into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks sm for reading!! :))


End file.
